


Caught Off Guard | NSFW

by EleanoraGoesRogue (EleanoraWrites)



Series: Klance | NSFW [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Frottage, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith is a gay disaster and Lance is a bissexual mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance busted almost nutting, Keith/Lance grinding, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro saw more than he wanted, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), almost nutting, married Shiro & Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraGoesRogue
Summary: "Al-ah… almost," Lance replies, placing his hands on each side of Keith's head on the couch and not caring anymore about the speed of his movements, about how wild he feels and how he thrashes frantically wanting that orgasm to black him out."Hey guys, we're h- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL KEITH?"-----When things get heated, an unexpected surprise catches Klance off guard.A silly semi-NSFW drabble just for the laughs.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance | NSFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830538
Comments: 11
Kudos: 316





	Caught Off Guard | NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc/status/1250508522971947011?s=19).

They are alone, a blessed night where they could simply make out, no interruptions. Tongues and teeth, sloppy kisses soon turning into low pantings. Their hands roam each other's bodies, too desperate and wanting more skin and less clothes. It was getting hot, beads of sweat pooling around their lower backs and making it humid, hungry.

Lance shoves Keith back on the couch and sits on his lap, straddling him firmly with his thighs and cards his fingers through Keith's hair, tugging at the roots just enough to devour that plush mouth again.

He unconsciously starts moving, hips grinding slightly against Keith, his dick throbbing and twitching inside his pants, pulsing with desire and wanting to be free. 

Keith lifts Lance's shirt so he can scratch his backs, each line a gentle shiver down his spine. Lance moans against Keith's lips. Keith feels the hot skin scorching his fingertips. Lance grunts lowly, Keith's name barely whisper melting into a kiss and he picks up the pace. He pushes away just enough to see the blown out eyes of his boyfriend dark with lust and he dives into his neck, biting at the skin there. He sucks and licks, tasting salt and sweat and hunger and loving it all. He marks that pale skin deliciously as Keith accompanies his rhythm, rutting back against his bulge with unrelenting smooth movements. Lance's gut twists, it coils hotter than lava and it feels so good.

Lance feels his own precome soak his pants, clinging desperately to Keith as he now increases the tempo so he can get there, to that blissful climax that will leave the both of them completely high on each other, satiated for a moment before yearning claims their bodies again.

Keith reciprocates, their hips now sloppy but the friction is so fucking good, building up to that heaven Lance feels is so close, just about reaching the surface.

" _Lance_ ," Keith throws his head back, moaning and grunting and whining while Lance seems ready to come undone.

"Al- _ah_ … almost," Lance replies, placing his hands on each side of Keith's head on the couch and not caring anymore about the speed of his movements, about how wild he feels and how he thrashes frantically wanting that orgasm to black him out.

"Hey guys, we're h- HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL KEITH?"

The door bursts open to Shiro and Adam, their date night apparently over as they interrupt Lance's loud moan that he almost chokes on. They jump out of their skin, flustered and embarrassed and clearly still horny for the wet bulges twitching in their pants.

"Shiro!" Keith almost yells.

Lance practically runs to the bathroom, Spanish words slipping from his mouth as a blushing Adam rushes to the kitchen, muffling his laughs but failing. Keith can hear him wheezing. He can't look at his brother, embarrassment crawling under his skin as he hides his hardness with a pillow, crossing his arms and looking away, face bright red and hot.

Shiro clears his throat. "Okay, I… er… Adam and I are back."

"No shit, Sherlock," Keith mutters under his breath, clenching the pillow tightly in his fists.

"Would you… er… I guess we... Adam, honey?" he calls to the kitchen. "Let's go catch a movie, shall we?"

Adam rushes back in from the kitchen, still blushing and cackling. Keith is almost ready to throw the pillow at his head but he's too self-conscious of his still pulsing and hard bulge to do so. He peeks a glance at his brother who proposedly adverts his gaze, a bright crimson flush tensing his expression and feels that bottomless pit of shame in his stomach. If the couch could swallow him, Keith would be grateful.

"We'll just leave you two…" Shiro starts but his voice falters in a low grunt.

"To finish your business," Adam finishes for him as he opens the door and crack a loud laugh before pulling his husband with him, closing the door behind them.

Keith lets a shaky breath out, his entire skeleton shaking until Adam's laughs and Shiro's clear whines of utter embarrassment fade in the distance.

"Are they gone?" Lance asks from the bathroom, dishevelled hair peeking out before his flustered face graces Keith's vision. 

"Yeah, they're gone," Keith stands up from the couch, pillow falling to the ground with a quiet thud and advances towards the bathroom door where Lance comes out, face completely red and eyes open wide, the epitome of utter embarrassment. To Keith he looks adorable and cute, a flustered mess still shimmering with that orgasmic glow. Keith feels his dick give a funny little twitch, hardening again at the sight.

He approaches Lance, slowly and deliberate and notices that Lance's bulge is still wet and pressing hard against his pants, about ready to burst and it makes his gut coil hungrily. He leans into Lance, trapping him between the bathroom door and his own body, heat oozing in waves of tangible sexual lust.

"What do you say," he starts by clenching Lance's waist with his hands and thrusting his forward so both bulges touch once again, hot and so fucking needy, "we continue this in my room."

Lance pants slightly against Keith's lips, tongue tasting them briefly before he consciously looks over at the door and then back at him, a mischievous smirk on his mouth that Keith almost devours.

"Lock the door?" he murmurs against Keith's ear, silent promises clear in the way he bites his earlobe.

"Definitely," Keith replies and manages to navigate their bodies through the corridor to his room, all the while kissing Lance with such fervour he could combust on the spot, hands unrelenting and needy, never stopping touching his skin, to mark it with scratches and lips never once stopping from biting, licking, tasting, devouring and savouring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
